narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Deadly Encounter:Ashiki Vs. Shenron X
Ashiki was walking through a dense mountain range, as the sun began to rise for the day. "I wonder how Shirubā is doing?" She thought in her head. As she continued on, she noticed a shinobi in a distance, and began to approach him. It's been several days since Shenron has seen another person, weeks since he's seen a women. While walking he comes across the mountains he came across a beautiful young lady. As usual without second thought he sprints towards the women yelling "Hello!!! I think I'm lost you think you can give me directions". As he got closer to the lady, he began to recognize her, though not able to figure out who she was he continued sprinting. Ashiki came closer to the man, smiling. "I'm Ashiki. Back that way is where you could find the nearest village." As she stood next to the man, she could feel a large amount of chakra pouring out of him, which caught her interest. Still not able to recognize the woman Shenron continues to hit on her, "I'm very bad with directions and I might get lost along the way, would you mind coming with me. Maybe after we get there we can go get a bite to eat." Ashiki thought for a moment, then beamed a big grin to the shinobi. "Of course! Just follow me." The two begin to go down the trail, and soon arrive at a small village. "Here we are! There's a ramen shop just down here!" Though grateful for the young lady's help, Shenron became very suspicious. Most ladies don't take a random man's offer, she must have a ulterior motive. Though not able to think of one at the moment Shenron continued to play along. "Wow! Time flies, it seems like just two minute ago we just met, though I don't think i caught your name Beautiful" "My name is Ashiki.." She smiled. "He's getting suspicious. I need to make a move." She thought. "I feel like i know you from somewhere.. Have we met before?" The kunoichi asked. "Ashiki, is that an alias, no I know I've heard that name before, but where." Shenron thought. "I was just thinking the same thing actually and now that you mentioned that you recognized me I know we met somewhere for sure." ''Shenron replied. "Your red hair remind me of Uzushiogakure. I had a couple encounters there." Ashiki began to try to think, and remember who exactly the man was. Shenron went back to fading memory, where he saw a woman. Most of her body was blocked by the sunlight but he did get to see something, this characteristic he'll never forget; her eyes. After looking at Akishi he finally remembered the woman who infiltrated Uzushio. Shenron's eyes began to glow as the two shinobi leaped backwards. "Ashiki Senju, the women with the beautiful eyes." Ashiki jumped back smiling. "Yes. You finally remember. Now the fight can begin!" Pulling out her gunbai, she released a huge amount of wind pushing Shenron back. Shenron regained his footing and launched dozens of shuriken at the Kunoichi, and stated "''I hate to do this to a beautiful women but forgiving you will be very hard for me too do. ''" He began to track the Ashiki's movements. Ashiki began swinging her Gunbai, blowing the shuriken back. "You have to try harder than that if you want to survive!" Stopping her barrage, Ashiki placed her hand on the ground and trapped Shenron in mud, stopping his movements. Though still connected to Shenron, he moved the shuriken back towards Ashiki eventually cutting her. Shenron eventually vanished from Ashiki's sight. "So you can use that technique too?" Ashiki pulled out special kunai and disappeared as well. Several moments later, Shenron reappeared hoping to be able to predict Ashiki's movement. "Come now is not the time for hide and seek" Shenron stated after he pulled out his signature blade."''I'm ready for you" stated Shenron with a smirk on his face. Ashiki reappeared next to Shenron, waving her Gunbai. "You're right. Let's start the real battle!" Releasing a wild and deadly wind, the attack slashed at Shenron's body while pushing him back. Shenron's back began to drip hot lava, "that gunbai your's is getting quiet annoying I think its about time we get rid of it." ''With is incredible natural speed, Shenron kicked the Gunbai out of her hands and punched her right in the gut; sending her flying backwards. "''Your body may be able to keep up with my movements but unlike me, you can't predict where I'm heading next" Shenron stated confidently. What Shenron didn't know was that Ashiki had a chain connecting to her Gunbai, which she was able to reel back in. "Don't take me too lightly. I have a couple of tricks too!" Ashiki created a mirror of water, creating a clone exactly like Shenron. "Entertain yourself for a moment while i prepare my next attack!" Confused on why she would do such a thing, Shenron took at moment to think, after the clone disappeared Shenron hid himself behind a a cloud of smoke. "I dont know what your planing but you look sexy while doing it(pauses) oh wait your my enemy" Shenron sighs and then continues his attack creating several explosions. Then Shenron backs up takes out his sword once again. "Come out cutie" "What a Perv.." Ashiki thought to herself. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" With that, she was able to discover Shenron, and she struck him with a powerful punch deep into the ground. Shenron began to smile, his body began to melt into hot Lava. Shenron's voice appeared "I'm disappointed, thought you would've been more of a challenge. You can't even tell what is a clone and what isn't. Either way this fight has been over since the moment I hit you with that punch. See when I did that, I also triggered another technique known as Lava Release: Fūinjutsu Imprisonment, this technique should slowly begin to melt all your organ and bones in a matter of minutes. You will begin to feel a pain that you have never felt before. Only shinobi with my expertise would be able to unseal this technique, and I'd hate to see a pretty face like yours die here. So you can turn yourself in so you can serve your time or you can die a slow painful death. And lets be honest with ourselves now how do you expect to beat me if you opcan't even tell the difference between a clone and myself" ''Eventually Shenron revealed himself on the highest building. "Unfortunately for you, that was a clone as well!" The real Ashiki emerged from the ground, and smiled up at Shenron. "Let the real fight begin! Sage Mode!" Activating her seal, senjutsu flowed throughout her body, enhancing her skills. "Now let's take it further! Strength of a Hundred Seal!" Ashiki's seal spread around her face, making her even stronger. "Let's dance!" Using her Flying Thunder Kunai's, she began teleporting around Shenron, awaiting his next move. "''You just don't get it do you, well then lemme show it to you". Scale began to appear all over Shenron's body. The ground began to shake as chains began to pop from the ground. "There is no escaping my chains not even the Flying Thunder God Technique, now with no more surprises let the real battle begin." Shenron gaines higher ground and spits out dozens of Lava bullets headed towards Ashiki. Then he pulls out his scroll and pen and begins to write. Pulling out her Gunbai, Ashiki sent the attack back to Shenron, resulting in a huge blast aiming for him. Meanwhile, Ashiki erected a powerful defence, blocking the deadly chains from making contact. Shenron knowing where the projectiles would be heading easily dodged them. "Fine then ninjutsu isn't much of an option with that gunbai" ''Shenron tell himself, then suddenly appears a clone right behind the dome. "''If you wanna hide in this dome then fine stay there" the clone puts a seal on the dome. While this is happening Shenron continues to make preparations. "Ugh, why does he continue to try and seal me?" Ashiki thought to herself. Teleporting out, Ashiki and a newly made clone prepared her next attack. "Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!" Suddenly, Ashiki turned the whole town into a giantic forest, completely taking control. "Now, let's see how you fight me with the same structure as Konoha!" Taunting him, she set her seals all over the forest, preparing her next move. "A forest, you expect me to fear a forest, please" ''Shenron stated as the ground began to shake "''Fighting me was your biggest mistake" ''Shenron yelled, then stood on the tallest building. Lava began to rise from the Earth's crest, "''Wood Release is useless versus me" Shenron told Ashiki as the wood began melt and the hot lava began to surround Ashiki. Then a large fire cage enclosed the former town and Ashiki "There is no way out and even you did get out of the first (chains surround the Fire Cage) you'll have to get out of my second setup" As the cage continues to close on Ashiki, Shenron pulls out his scroll and pen and continues to write.